The Night of Moon Scar
by ZeekUchiha
Summary: When the time for the yearly Festival of Moon Scar comes everybody is excited but they have no idea what's in store for them. Watch as our beloved blonde ninja fights an enemy the likes of which he's never seen before. NaruHina Rated for good reasons. RxR


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters from Naruto because of the state of New York but I shall not be silenced!… Is anyone listening?

A/N: Alright this is my first non-AU fic…well it kinda is but not like my other fics lol. This fic is rated M because of adult content, adult language, and of coarse lemons(nosebleed). If you are an avid fan of NaruHina you might not like me at one point but I promise it will be worth while so put away the pitchforks and Vaseline…that means you to Kile! Also I may add Japanese in the story all which will have translations at the end of the story. I'm going to shut up now and let you start reading now. Ja Ne!

**Chapter 1**

"Soon. Very soon my plan will come to fruition. Just a little while longer and all we worked for will finally pay off. Heh shame that these people will never see it coming. They celebrate the night of Getsueisoukon as if it were a blessing unaware of the fact that it will be their downfall. On the eve of Getsueisoukon we will retrieve the Grimoire from the Hokage's office and then we wait for the Getsueisoukon to reveal Cenodoxus. But until then we just watch as the game plays itself out," said the dark figure to the other whose face was bandaged and hidden only to reveal two golden eyes.

Suddenly another much larger figure came out of the darkness. "Master how do you know this is the village that contains the Grimoire?" asked the large figure to the first one. He simply turned around to reveal his deep purple eyes. "That's a very good question Anadori. I've searched every village over the years and they failed to give off the aura of the Grimoire, but in this one I can practically see the malicious aura burning through the tower of this villages beloved Hokage," said the purple eyed figure forming a smile that could make flowers wilt. 

" I've heard of many powerful shinobi residing in this village. It also has come to my knowledge a jinchūriki resides in this village. I do believe there will be some obstacles along our path," said Anadori.

"Faith Anadori. That is what you lack. I've been planning this for over fifty years. I will make sure nothing will stand in the way of me reaching my goal. These people have yet to see what we have in store for them. As for these elite ninja and jinchûriki that you seem so worried about…Heh well then I guess they will make excellent additions to our collection. If you do not trust in my plan there are always ways to fix that," said the man shooting a glance with killing intent.

"F-forgive me Master Faust. I should not have doubted you. I have complete faith in the plan and in you," said the large man bowing before his master.

"Good. Now then Dusk Anadori leave me! We have a big day coming up and I wish to be alone right now," said Faust. The two figures obliged and in a blink of an eye disappeared into thin air.

"Hmph this village is just way too peaceful. Fools! Unaware of the fact that the night they celebrate and hold so dear will also be their downfall. A silly legend clouding their minds about the truth of Getsueisoukon. Oh well I guess this makes it much more interesting," said Faust before letting out a soft chuckle that could send shivers up anyone's spine.

* * *

"Hmm I wonder where Naruto-kun could be hiding?" said the indigo haired girl looking around for her certain someone. She sat down on the nearest bench and took a sip of her water. Suddenly she felt a tap on her head and looked up. There she was looking in the face of a kitsune and it gave a simple boo. Hinata felt her vision blur and fainted there on the bench. 

"Ah! Hinata-chan Hinata-chan!" said the figure nudging the girl to wake up. He took off his mask to reveal a head of spiky blonde hair and eyes a blue as the sea. "C'mon Hinata-chan wake up!" he said while stroking her face. Even though she was out cold he couldn't help but be amazed of how beautiful she was and how the sun brought out her delicate features.

The girl started to wake up. "N-naruto-kun?" she said before jerking up and giving him a light smack on the face. "Y-you really scared me Naruto-kun. You know you shouldn't scare me like that," scolded Hinata.

"Eh heh sorry Hinata-chan. But you'd think that you were okay finding out about the Kyuubi no Kitsune in me you wouldn't get scared of a silly mask they were selling for the celebration," said Naruto laughing and rubbing the back of his head.

"That's still no excuse," said Hinata pouting a little. Then the boy brought her to his and embraced her in a long moist romantic kiss. At that point any anger Hinata was harboring dissipated because whenever that knucklehead blonde kissed her she was putty in his hands. After the kiss was over he shot her his puppy dog eyes and asked, "Forgive me?" She simply giggled and said , "Don't I always?" They got up and started holding hands walking throughout the village observing as everyone was putting so much work into the night of Getsueisoukon.

"Umm Naruto-kun we were suppose to meet the others a couple minutes ago. Shouldn't we go and look for them?" asked the girl in the signature gentle tone.

"Don't worry Hinata I've got it covered," said the boy. He made the single hand sign and shouted, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" And with that five replicas of the boy appeared around him. "Search for the gang!" said Naruto as the five copies of him ran in different directions to go look for his friends. In a matter of minutes one of the clones shouted, "They're over here!" as he and the other four clones disappeared. With that Naruto instantly knew where they were thanks to his jutsu. He grabbed Hinata's hand and they ran toward his favorite place in town Ichiraku's Ramen. There he saw his friends Sakura, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru waiting for him with cranky looks on their faces.

"Hey guys what's with the long faces?" asked Naruto hoping his friends didn't mind his lateness.

"Naruto! You're late after telling us to meet up here and you have the nerve to act like nothing's wrong!" said Sakura clenching her fist. Naruto gulped as he was well aware of the fact that if Sakura punched him with her chakra enhanced punches it meant lights out for him.

"Sakura-chan do not be angry at Naruto-kun. I bet he was late because he was celebrating the power of youth! Isn't that right!?" said Lee giving Naruto the nice guy pose well aware of the fact that his girlfriend was very close to beating the shit out Naruto. Sakura just gave him the death stare he normally got when he got on her nerves. "Ah I understand loved one! To prove I am most loyal to you and am on your side I will do five hundred one handed pushups," said Lee and he got down and started pushing his body up and down with his hand. "If I cannot do five hundred pushups then I must do one thousand squats for you my love!" as he continued. Everyone else just sighed at their friend's flamboyant personality.

"Umm Sakura-chan please don't be mad at Naruto. It was my fault that we were late," said Hinata earning a surprised glance from both Naruto and Sakura. Naruto just shot her a confused glance.

"Hinata-chan you don't have to take the blame for Naru-," said Sakura before being cutoff.

"I-I'm not! I fainted along the way and Naruto was helping me wake up. I'm sorry Sakura-chan and everyone else I guess the sun overheated me a little," said Hinata showing a weak smile.

Sakura's expression softened and formed a smile. "It's okay Hinata-chan you don't need to apologize. I shouldn't have overreacted and Lee will you please stop doing pushups already!" shouted Sakura at her energetic boyfriend.

"Yes my love!" said Lee before getting up and shooting the nice guy glance that Sakura couldn't help but smile at.

"Oh what a drag can we please just go already. If we aren't gonna go then we might as well stop wasting time and I can go home sleep," said Shikamaru putting out his cigarette.

"Where are we going away?" asked Ino between giggles as her boyfriend Kiba was nibbling on her neck.

"We were going to see the different stands they put up for the festival," said Shino appearing as if he didn't say anything due to his collar hiding his mouth.

"Umm you guys go on ahead me and Hinata-chan will catch up in a second," said Naruto. With that the others started to walk while Naruto turned to Hinata. "Hinata-chan why did you take the blame for me? You know that I'm used to Sakura-chan's punches by now. She usually heals me afterwards away," said Naruto looking into Hinata's beautiful lavender colored eyes.

"Yes I did Naruto-kun. It kinda was my fault because I did faint and…I love you Naruto-kun and I can't watch you getting hurt even if it's just kidding around," said Hinata placed her hand on his muscular chest where his heart was. You know that I would go to the ends of the Earth for you Naruto-kun because you're my special person," said Hinata while sporting a blush. "Hinata-chan," said Naruto before he pulled her in for a long romantic kiss that made both him and Hinata weak in the knees. They loved each other so much despite the fact that they were only going out for a few months now. Naruto remembered how they confessed their feelings for each other like it was yesterday.

* * *

Naruto was on a mission along with Hinata, Captain Yamato, and Sakura to locate Sasuke once more after a few failed attempts. Hokage-sama had gotten reports of Team Hebi, which consisted of Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo, appearing near the border between Konohagakure and Otogakure. Nighttime had fallen and it was Naruto and Hinata's shift to keep watch. Hinata's Byakugan had been active for a good portion of the night and she was growing weary. Naruto turned to face Hinata to see her trying her hardest to keep her Byakugan active but it was obvious that she was fatigued. 

"Hinata-chan you should go in the tent and rest. You've been more than helpful but I think you reached your limit for now," said Naruto in a concerned voice before being immediately cut off by Hinata.

"No! I will stay as long as we are still looking for Sasuke-kun!" shouted Hinata before she realized that for the first time in her life she raised her voice at the person she secretly loved. "I-I'm s-s-sorry N-naruto-kun I don't know w-what came over me," said Hinata nervously and stuttering more than she ever had before.

"No you're right Hinata-chan. I'm sorry for doubting you," said Naruto flashing one of his smiles before it turned to a frown.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"It's just that I don't know why we're still bothering to search for Sasuke. I mean we've encountered him a few times already and he's made it pretty clear that he's not coming back to us. No matter how much I train and how much I push myself Sasuke seems to always be two steps ahead of me. It's not fair really. I work hard and train my hardest and risk everything to bring him back and keep my promise to Sakura-chan and in the end he ends up still being stronger than me and not returning home. I don't think I can go on like this anymore Hinata-chan. Maybe I am a failure and I should just quit while I'm ahead," said Naruto with tears rolling down his face hoping Hinata doesn't think any less of him for crying. When Hinata heard this she felt a pain in her heart. She hated seeing the person she admired most like this. He had been the one to inspire her not to give up and to always keep fighting on never doubting yourself even for a moment. Now it was her turn to inspire him and with that she swallowed her fear and looked him dead in the eye.

"Naruto-kun never say anything like that again. You who is always proving to everyone that you never give up and is always growing stronger should never show a sign of doubt," said Hinata noticing Naruto was staring dead at her but she couldn't stop now so she continued, "Naruto you are the first person to believe in me and made me feel like I could be a stronger and braver person. Every time I look at you I feel like I can do almost anything. After you left I was very sad because I felt with you gone I would once again feel like I wasn't strong but then I thought to myself that if I can grow stronger even just a little without you needing to cheer me on then I can prove to you how strong I am. I trained everyday with my father, Neji-kun, and my teammates and all that hard work paid off when I finally became a chunin and the only thing I could think about where those words of encouragement you once gave me. You seem to have a positive effect on everyone and people can't help but be drawn to your personality especially me. Naruto-kun you should never doubt yourself because not only are you giving up on yourself but you are also giving up on all those people who look up to you. Whether or not Sasuke-kun wants to come back the one thing you can always believe in Naruto-kun and that is I will always believe in you," said Hinata finishing up her speech with a blush.

Naruto pulled Hinata in and embraced her in a hug. "Thank you Hinata-chan that meant so much more to me than you can possibly think. I'm so sorry I ever doubted myself you're right about me being a liar if I give up and I do believe one day we will bring Sasuke back," said Naruto before letting go of Hinata. He noticed how the campfire was showing the features of Hinata's face like her creamy colored skin, her lavender eyes, her long shiny indigo hair, and her pearl tinted lips. He hadn't felt this way about a girl since Sakura but those feelings went away when he knew she didn't feel the same way and he was okay with it. His cheeks became rosy due to the fact that he never thought about Hinata in that way. He so desperately wanted to just scoot over to her and kiss her delicate lips but wasn't sure if she felt the same way about him. Hinata saw Naruto staring at her with his intense gaze and turned her head away to hide her red face. "H-hinata-chan I don't know why I haven't said this before but you are really pretty," said Naruto before realizing what he just said out loud. Hinata's face was burning now and was waiting to get woken up from this dream. She gulped and slowly turned her face to Naruto's. They stared at each other for a few minutes before leaning in toward each other. When their faces were a few inches apart their almost kiss was ruined when they heard something in the forest. "Hinata let's move quickly. It might be Sasuke," said Naruto getting up.

"B-but what about Sakura-chan and Captain Yamato?" asked Hinata getting up with Naruto.

"No time lets go!" said Naruto grabbing Hinata's hand and running into the direction of the noise. After running for a good fifteen minutes they were in a clearing with a lake. There he saw a figure facing the lake. When the figure turned around it was evident whom it was with two Sharingan eyes staring right at him. "S-sasuke," said Naruto looking him dead in the face.

"Well if it isn't Naruto and what do you know he brought the Hyuuga girl with him also," said Sasuke looking at Hinata.

"Sasuke why don't you just come back already? I know that you want revenge on Itachi but at least let us help you!" shouted Naruto at his former teammate.

An angry expression grew on Sasuke's face as he said, "This is between me and Itachi! Naruto you and the rest of Konoha should quit while you're ahead and stop chasing after me because I've already made it clear that I'm not coming back. Like I said before if you spent more time training than chasing after me you could have already been Hokage. If you or anyone else gets in my way I will not hesitate to kill."

"Then I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way then huh?" said Naruto getting into a fighting stance along with Hinata.

"Well I was just hoping to bring back some water to my team but I guess I can spend a few extra minutes to kill you and finally get you off my back," said Sasuke unsheathing his Kusanagi sword. In a matter of seconds Naruto formed a Rasengan in his hand and attempted to hit Sasuke with it only to create a crater in the Earth. Sasuke jumped out of the way and kicked Naruto so hard that he flew backwards. Naruto managed to land on his feet admiring Sasuke's speed and strength. Naruto made the single hand seal and shouted, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Four shadow clones appeared and all the Narutos surrounded Sasuke. "Not this trick again. Come on Naruto you know I can tell which one of you is the real one," said Sasuke preparing himself to defend against the next attack. All the Narutos formed a Rasengan in their palms and shouted, "**Rasengan Rendan**!" in unison. One clone jumped on another's back and launched himself into the air for an aerial attack only to be cut by Sasuke and disappeared. Another one tried to get Sasuke from the ground but Sasuke easily moved out of the way thanks to the countering abilities of his Sharingan and stabbed it in the stomach watching it disappear also. The third clone tried to form a Rasengan in each hand and began to attack Sasuke with a flurry of jabs. Sasuke merely dodged two jabs before finding an opening and punching the clone in the stomach watching as it turned to smoke. He turned around to see Naruto and his clone running directly at him screaming, "**Odama Rasengan**!" When they made contact Naruto noticed Sasuke smiling and he suddenly tuned into a log with an exploding tag on it. "Kuso!" he said before being blown back from the force of that blast. Hinata watched in horror as her beloved was being thrown around like he was nothing. Hinata couldn't move her legs for some reason. It wasn't that she was scared it was that her body didn't want to listen to her. Her eyes widened in shock as it came to her. That moment when Sasuke looked her in the eye he used genjutsu. She then noticed Sasuke picking Naruto up by the shirt and forming something in his hand. It was the Chidori! He was getting ready to kill Naruto. She reached into her kunai holster and took one out and stabbed her palm. She winced at the pain but was now able to move and ran towards Naruto hoping she would make it in time. "You know Naruto I've been waiting for this for a long time now. Heh well then I guess this ends the chapter in your life. To bad you couldn't become Hokage," said Sasuke thrusting his palm forward screaming, "**Chidori**!" Naruto couldn't watch at his own demise as his former best friend was about to kill him. Suddenly the unexpected happened. Naruto opened his eyes and was in shock at what he saw. Hinata took the hit for him. Sasuke was in equal shock as his Chidori pierced Hinata through the stomach. Hinata was in the most pain she ever felt but somehow managed not to show it. Her hand was wrapped around Sasuke's wrist as she tried to pull him out. "Why? Why did you do it?" asked Sasuke pulling out of Hinata. "B-b-because. H-he's a p-precious person t-to m-m-me," said Hinata trying to form words. "Feh! You're just like the rest of them. Always thinking about the lives of others and willing to risk your life for them. Pathetic," said Sasuke wiping off Hinata's blood on her. "I-I-I'm sorry N-naruto-kun I c-couldn't s-stay longer and w-watch you succeed," said Hinata before closing her eyes. Naruto was on his knees in complete shock while a river of tears was rolling off his face.

"Why? Why did she have to risk her life for his? Did she love him? Was that it?" Naruto couldn't think straight anymore as anger took over him. His whisker marks thickened, his eyes grew feral and crimson as the blood on Hinata, and his teeth became fangs. The fox's red chakra started to wrap around him forming the shape of a fox. Sasuke's words started to echo in his head. _Pathetic. Pathetic. Pathetic._ Sasuke saw this and knew what was coming so he activated his Cursed Seal. His skin became gray, his hair grew longer, his sclera became black, and he grew two warped wings on his back. "You. You bastard!" screamed Naruto forming a purple Rasengan in his hand. Within seconds he charged at Sasuke screaming, "**Rasengan**!" Sasuke was well prepared this time and shouted, "**Chidori Nagashi**"! A force field of electricity was expelled from his body but it wasn't the normal white electricity it was as black as coal. The two jutsu were fighting for dominance but in the end Sasuke's technique forced back Naruto with two times the force of his Rasengan. He landed right next to the fallen Hinata. The fox chakra receded back into his seal as he laid their stunned due to Sasuke's jutsu. Sasuke just stared at the weakened Naruto showing no emotion. In a blink of an eye he stabbed Naruto in the shoulder earning a blood-curdling scream from him. "Hmm what shall I do? Do I kill you here and now or should I just leave you here to die? What to do what to do?" asked Sasuke jamming the sword more and more into Naruto earning even more screams that were music to his ears. He then heard Suigetsu calling out for him and the water he was suppose to retrieve. "Consider this a final warning," said Sasuke pulling his sword out of Naruto and walked off with his Cursed Seal receding.

Naruto awoke in the hospital and suddenly jerked up screaming, "Sasuke!" only to be punched in the face by Sakura and thrown against the bed from the sheer force of that attack. He looked into her eyes and saw a look of anger and sorrow with tears in her eyes. "Naruto you idiot! Do you know how worried we were about you! Not only did you get hurt yourself but also Hinata-chan is critical condition because you decided to take matters into your own hands! You were lucky me and Yamato found you in time because both of you would have died if we took any longer to find you!" shouted Sakura before breaking out into tears. Naruto then remembered about Hinata and what she said to him before he thought she died. "Sakura-chan I'm so sorry I didn't tell you and Captain Yamato it's just that I thought if I didn't follow the noise soon we would loose Sasuke. What does it matter he got away anyway and Hinata-chan got really hurt. Can you forgive me?" asked Naruto before Sakura pulled him into a hug and said, "Yeah I forgive you. Go see her Naruto. She's next door to you." Naruto knew what Sakura was talking about so he got dressed and left the room. He asked the nurse outside of her room if he could see Hinata. It seemed Naruto was out for a whole week leaving Hinata to recover enough to get visitors. He opened the door to find Hinata lying down on her bed but she was awake. "Oh hello Naruto-kun. Its great to see you're out of bed," said Hinata before Naruto ran up to her and embraced her in a long hug. She couldn't help but blush due to the fact that Naruto hugged her for reasons she was unaware of. "Hinata don't ever scare me like that ever again. I was so worried about you. You didn't have to save me by sacrificing your own life," said Naruto sobbing still clinging to Hinata. She couldn't help but cry also knowing she scared the man she loved so much. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun but I had to because…because I care for you very much," said Hinata. There they were again. The words Naruto couldn't stop thinking about. He had to know in what way Hinata cared for him. Did she care for him as a friend or did she love him as well. "Hinata-chan in what way do you care about me?" asked Naruto looked Hinata straight in the eyes. She couldn't help but blush but it was now or never. She may not get this opportunity again. "Naruto-kun I…I…I love you with all my heart. I always have from the moment I laid eyes upon you. I never knew how to tell you because I was too shy and I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship. I know you may not feel the same way about me but I wanted to get this off my chest," said Hinata counting the seconds before her rejection. For Naruto that was all he needed. He grabbed Hinata and pulled her in for a long kiss. At first she was in complete shock. After a few seconds she put her arms around him and returned the kiss. They seemed to stay like that for what seemed like a lifetime but unfortunately they pulled apart. "Hinata-chan I love you too," was all Naruto had to say before Hinata's heart melted and she pulled him in for another kiss. She couldn't believe her ears but it was true! Naruto loved her back. After the passionate kiss she pulled him in for a hug and said, "Naruto-kun you've just made me the happiest girl in the world!" "Well you've made me the happiest guy in the world. Lets promise never to leave each other ever again!" said Naruto. Hinata nodded as Naruto wiped away the tears in her eyes. They kissed for the third time and fell asleep like that for the rest of the day. After a while all of their friends were ecstatic to find out they were now a couple and they encouraged the others to start dating the people the had crushes for also. Kiba and Ino became a couple and became sex freaks in love. Tenten and Neji started to go out because they too were secretly in love with each other. By some twist of fate Lee had his love returned by Sakura who decided to stop waiting for Sasuke and move on. Shikamaru started a long distance relationship with Temari of Sunagakure even though they weren't affectionate… well in public at least. Chouji fell in love with a bag of chips but then fell out of love when he got hungry and fell in love with the other twenty seven bags of chips he had on him. Shino unfortunately couldn't get a girlfriend for the obvious reasons.(sorry if you're a Shino fan) After a month of dating Hinata wanted to move in with Naruto and went to ask her father. After what seemed like hours of silence Hiashi cracked a smile and gave them both his blessing.

* * *

Suddenly Naruto was snapped out of his daydream from Sakura. "You idiot you've been kissing her for ten minutes. She has to breathe you know," shouted Sakura. "Heh sorry guys," said Naruto. They started to walk the streets of Konoha observing the different stands and booths that were being set up for the festival for the celebration of Getsueisoukon. From the distance the group saw their Hokage Tsunade and her assistant Shizune. 

"Shizune!" shouted Tsunade.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" asked the assistant.

"How many sake bars do you see?" she asked.

"Umm one?" said Shizune.

"Exactly! I believe I said at least five or six when we were going over the construction plans for the festival," said Tsunade.

"But there will be children here!" shouted Shizune.

"Shizune I'm surprised at you! You know I don't condole under age drinking! Shame on you!," said Tsunade walked around observing the other stands. Shizune simply sighed at the misinterpretation and continued to follow the Hokage. Naruto and the gang ran over to Tsunade.

"Hey Obaasan!" yelled Naruto irking Tsunade whenever he called her that.

"Oh hello Naruto. It looks like the whole gang is here huh?" said Tsunade.

"Yep were here to see all the new stuff being built," said Naruto showing off his goofy smile. Tsunade smiled happy to see they were kids just acting like kids. They were finally taking a break from missions, and the Akatsuki, and all the other grievances that made them risk their lives everyday. Sometimes she forgot they were still only fifteen and sixteen.

"Well then continue on. Me and Shizune have a lot more work to do," and with that they left. Naruto could still hear her saying, "Shizune I only see five slot machines. I said at least forty five!" Naruto smiled took a hold of Hinata's hand and continued along with his friends to see the rest of the booths. After a few booths the gang had a little specially made festival food and decided to split up. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Lee and Shino decided to head to the right while Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji went to the left. Naruto's group came by a game stand and Naruto won Hinata a stuffed panda while Lee got a little too into the game and won Sakura every prize the stand had. Shino however was fascinated with a stand that told about the history of insects and how important they were and told the others to go on ahead. After what appeared to be fifteen minutes of walking they came upon a stand named Getsueisoukon. A man appeared at the stand. "Ah I see you have chosen to hear about the legend of the night of Getsueisoukon," said the man to the group. The story was a classic so they decided to listen to it.

* * *

Long ago before the first Hokage created Konohagakure there was a village called Hoshikousa. It wasn't very rich but they managed. One of the high priestesses there went by the name of Yuugao. She grew up with her friend Isamashii and they where very close. As they got older they began to fall for one another and became even more inseparable. When they were to be married Isamashii was called away to war and asked Yuugao to wait for him. She kept that promise by standing at the gates of her village and waited for him day and night for almost a year. She later learned that many men from the village had been killed and worried very much about him. She had almost lost hope until one night she noticed that the moon was red and looked as if it had a scar or a crack going through it. She took it as the only good omen she could find and prayed to the unique moon to bring back her beloved. She then heard the moon speaking back to her saying that he will return him for the price of Yuugao herself. Not even after a moments thought had Yuugao agreed. The next day Isamashii came back hoping to see his Yuugao only to find her turned into a statue. That night Isamashii found that same moon and prayed to it to bring back Yuugao. It told him that was not possible. Isamashii decided that if he could not be together with Yuugao in life than he would want to be with her in death. With that he held onto the hands of the statue of his beloved and turned into one himself. By sunrise the villagers saw the two statues that used to be Yuugao and Isamashii and wept at the loss of the two. Suddenly when the sun's rays hit they statues they disappeared and all the blossoms around the village became multicolored. Since then the village has celebrated the night of Getsueisoukon as the night the two lovers finally reunited and blessed the village with the beautiful blossoms.

* * *

After the story Naruto looked deep into Hinata's eyes and said, "Hinata-chan I would follow you into death as well if that's what it meant having to be with you again," and placed a romantic kiss on her lips. "And I would do the same for you my Sakura-chan," said Lee as he placed a kiss on her lips. "Hey! This isn't a kissing booth. I have to tell this story all day and people won't come with you guys kissing here!" yelled the owner at the two couples. When the group was going back to meet up with the others an old lady from a black booth called Naruto over. "Tell me boy would you like your fortune told?" asked the old woman. 

"I don't know. I kinda don't believe in this kind of stuff," said Naruto.

"Oh come on Naruto I think you should give it a try," said Sakura trying to convince Naruto.

"Yes Naruto I do believe Gai-sensei tells me that you should take every opportunity given to you because that is a sign of true youth!" said Lee flashing his smile at Naruto.

"Eh alright fine. Okay lady what do I have to do?" asked Naruto.

"All I need is your hand," said the woman reaching out her palm. Naruto put out his hand and grabbed onto her as she put her other hand on her crystal ball and started to concentrate. Suddenly her expression changed from serious to worried as a bead of sweat ran down her forhead and she started to bite her lip. Her eyes shot open and she gasped. She was trying to catch her breath and it was evident that she saw something bad.

"Hey lady are you alright?" asked Naruto before she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer.

"Listen to me! There is a dark cloud over your head and it's only going to get worse from there. You must prepare yourself now because there is only danger and misery in your future!" gasped the woman between breathes.

"Oh no Naruto-kun!" said Hinata growing a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry about it Hinata-chan. I don't believe that there's bad luck for me only good luck. I mean I have great friends and an even greater girlfriend. What more proof do I need?" said Naruto finally getting out of the grip of the woman.

"Excellent Naruto-kun. You've decided to look danger in the face and laugh at it to show who is really in charge of your luck now that is what I call the power of youth!" said Lee with his nice guy pose. As they began to walk to the meeting place the groups had decided on the four still heard the woman shouting at Naruto to be careful. When everyone met up they talked about all the different booths they visited and some showed what they brought from themselves. What seemed to start off as a group discussion about the booths became two groups one consisting of the guys and the other consisting of the girls talking about their private lives.

"So Naruto you haven't told us once since you started going out with Hinata how the sex life was," said Kiba after a long and very informative speech of how his sex life was going.

"Well there isn't anything to say really because we haven't had sex yet," said Naruto surprising all the guys that where in a relationship.

"What!? Y-you're joking right? I mean you've been in a relationship longer than we have and you and Hinata-chan are still the only ones that haven't done it yet? Wow I never new Hinata-chan was such a cocktease," said Kiba.

"Hey don't talk about her like that! She'll be good and ready when she chooses to be. I don't care how long I have to wait as long as Hinata-chan is happy!" yelled Naruto.

"Alright chill I didn't mean to upset you," said Kiba as his apology. Hinata happened to hear the conversation and grew very sad. "Naruto-kun is such a good boyfriend but I'm being a really bad girlfriend. I didn't know I was being so selfish it's just that I wanted our first time to be really special," thought Hinata to herself as the other girls talked among themselves. After another hour of hanging out everyone started to go home and Hinata still couldn't think of a way to please Naruto. A few more minutes went by and Lee and Sakura were ready to leave due to it getting late.

"Alright Lee everyone has left already I think we should also I'm getting tired," said Sakura rubbing her eyes. It didn't help that she was carrying an enormous bag of prizes that Lee won for her.

"Ah I see what you are getting at Sakura-chan. We need to beat the others back home and the only way to do that is for me to carry you there!" said Lee picking up Sakura bridal style. He immediately jetted off leaving a cloud of dust behind him. Hinata and Naruto could hear Sakura's voice from the distance screaming, "LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

"Hey Hinata-chan what do you say wanna go look at more booths?" asked Naruto.

At that moment Hinata sparked an idea and said, " Umm it's okay Naruto-kun you go on ahead I'll meet you back home" as she began to walk to their apartment.

Naruto walked down the streets of the village watching the sunset and getting excited over about the next few weeks especially because Ichiraku's Ramen was going to have their yearly Getsueisoukon ramen. He was drooling at the thought and didn't notice that he bumped into someone. As soon as he made contact with the man all his thoughts changed. They went from happy and carefree to dark and cold. A shiver ran down his spine, his pupil's shrunk, his throat became dry, and he started to shake. He only felt like this when he was around Orochimaru or the Akatsuki but this was far worse. Normally when he felt that he would toughen up and get angry. This time was different. He was scared. He could hear his heart racing, his throat constricting, and he thought he could see his breath in front of his eyes. He tried to brake out of this state. With all his might he broke out of that state of fear and it appeared time stopped at the moment he contacted with the figure as he was still in the same spot as before with the figure behind him.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going. Please excuse me," said the man and continued to walk.

Naruto didn't know what to say to the man. He was still in a state of shock from that feeling he just experienced. He wanted to go home now suddenly being alone scared him. He began to walk home hoping to forget about what had just happened.

When he got into his apartment he took off his jacket and threw it onto the couch. It appeared that he was the only one home so he began to call out to Hinata. He noticed that the bedroom door was open and went inside. She didn't seem to be in there then the door closed behind him. He turned around only to see Hinata behind him only wearing a black bra and a matching thong that Ino had gotten her for her birthday.

"H-Hinata-chan I-I don't think I-I've ever seem you like t-this," said Naruto trying to form words after seeing Hinata dressed like he only envisioned in his dreams.

"Naruto-kun I've decided I made you wait way too long and for that I am sorry," said Hinata pushing him on the bed and starting to kiss him. As much as Naruto wanted to protest he was a teenager and he did need to relieve himself sooner or later it's just that he didn't expect it to be like this with Hinata. It sort of didn't feel right. He began to kiss down her neck to her chest until he heard sobbing. He looked up to see tears rolling down her face.

"Hinata-chan what's wrong? Why are you crying? Was I doing something wrong?" asked Naruto not knowing what made her cry.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun please continue," said Hinata unable to stop crying.

"No I'm not going to do anything until you tell me why you're crying!" said Naruto grabbing a hold of his girlfriend.

"I-I'm sorry I made you wait so long Naruto it's just that I wanted our first time to be special and to do it because we truly loved each other not because we could but then I heard you talking to the other guys and you defended me and my choice to wait but that made me feel like a bad girlfriend. Please forgive me Naruto-kun," said Hinata slowly stopping her crying.

"Hinata-chan I made a promise to you that I would wait as long as it took until you were ready. I would never push you to do something you didn't want to do and don't ever think you're being a bad girlfriend because that's the farthest from the truth you could possibly get. I love you Hinata-chan," said Naruto brushing away any remaining tears on Naruto's face.

At that moment Hinata knew that she was ready for Naruto to make her a woman. She had been ready for a while but uncertainty clouded her judgement but after that speech she knew what she wanted. "I'm ready Naruto-kun," smiled Hinata.

"A-are you sure Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto. She nodded and she pulled him onto the bed and began to kiss him.

* * *

They seemed to kiss for a while a little afraid to take the next step but Hinata knew she would have to make the first move knowing how much of a gentleman Naruto was. She lifted his shirt over his head to reveal his muscular and toned body. Hinata stared in awe as she was now so close to what she fantasized about ever since she hit puberty. She began to kiss Naruto and then started to work down. She left a trail of kisses from his chin down to his neck and stopped at his chest. She began to kiss and lick and touch his toned body feeling every muscle and enjoyed the way his muscles contracted when she licked a sensitive area. She began to lick her way down his body and stopped at the bellybutton eliciting a moan from Naruto. While kissing his bellybutton she began to pull down his pants only to leave him wearing his boxers. She knew she had to pull them down but was a little scared. In one quick motion she pulled them down and heard his shaft smack his stomach. She was in complete shock. She had never seen a penis before let alone one so big. She stared at his nine-inch manhood as it stood there in all its glory. She was awakened by a moan from Naruto. She let her instincts kick in. She grabbed a hold of the dick and stroked it a few times before putting her lips on the head of the cock. She slowly opened her mouth and lowered her face onto the shaft. Naruto in the mean time was moaning and groaning never feeling anything like this before in his entire life but he knew there was more to come. Hinata made it a little passed half before gagging on the large shaft. She started bobbing her head up and down slowly at first but quickened her pace in no time. She managed to fit the whole thing in her mouth as she bobbed up and down and occasionally let it out of her mouth to lick it from the base up. Naruto was turning his head side to side as his body felt so hot and never wanted it to stop. Suddenly he felt Hinata let go of his manhood only to feel her hot mouth devouring one of his balls while stroking him. After a few minutes of the double treatment Naruto called out to Hinata. "Hinata-chan if you don't stop soon I'm going to ya know," said Naruto while panting. Hinata did feel a little selfish knowing that she didn't let Naruto get a turn. With that Naruto and Hinata sat up and he began to slowly move her bra straps out of the way and began to place light pecks on the area. He then slowly pushed Hinata onto the bed and began to kiss her down her chest. After working his way down he kissed her delicate breasts through her bra. He reached behind her back and unhooked her bra and took it off. He was amazed at the sight he saw. Two beautiful breasts right in front of him. He never saw a pair before only reading about them in Ero-sennin's books. He lowered his face to her left nipple and began to blow on it until it was hard and began to lick and suck it as he started tweaking the other. Hinata couldn't help but grab onto Naruto's hair as he was pleasuring her with his skillful mouth. Occasionally he would nibble on the delicate flesh before switching to the other nipple. After what seemed like an eternity of pleasure Naruto trailed his tongue from between her breasts to her bellybutton leaving a small but visible trail of saliva. He began to kiss her vagina through the delicate fabric as he lifted one of her legs onto his shoulder. He began to kiss up her thigh as he slowly pulled down her thong revealing her pink and moist vagina. When the thong was off he lowered himself to her nether region putting her thighs on her shoulder. He then began to lick the outside of it causing Hinata to whimper a little. After a few moments he plunged his long tongue into her causing her to jerk up from the pleasure. He began to lick and nibble at her cunt as he tweaked her nipples with his strong hands. Hinata's vision was getting blurry as she never thought it would feel this good. Naruto stopped not wanting Hinata to cum just yet. He looked her in the face and she nodded and said, "I'm ready Naruto-kun. I want you to take me!" With the confirmation Naruto reached into the drawer and took out a condom. He ripped open the packet with his teeth and slipped the latex contraceptive onto his rod. He took a few moments before slowly easing into Hinata. She felt as if he was tearing her in half but she didn't want him to stop not after getting this far. When Naruto was fully inside her he wiped away any blood that was possibly there and let Hinata adjust to the side of his manhood. He slowly began to thrust into her and sped up when he saw that the pain in her face was replaced by pleasure. His thrusts became faster and harder as the pleasure was getting the best of both of them. Both were moaning in ecstasy and literally felt their spirits leaving their bodies as they made the beast with two backs. Hinata pushed Naruto onto the bed and began to ride him wanted to take control. She put her hands on his chest and began to ride him. Neither of them noticed but Naruto's fox demon chakra began to leak out of him causing his whisker marks to lengthen and his eyes to become crimson. Naruto also felt more feral and wild which multiplied the pleasure he received by three. Suddenly he twisted Hinata so that her back was against his chest and he began to pump into her while she bounced up and down on his shaft. He grabbed a hold of her breast and began to pump harder knowing that he was close. They felt as if they were fucking at light speed and they were both so very close. "Hinata-chan I'm going to," moaned Naruto before being cut off by Hinata. "Me too Naruto-kun," said Hinata. With that Naruto pumped a few more times before his seed erupted into the condom he put on while Hinata herself came. They were both breathing very hard and collapsed onto the bed in each other's arms. Naruto's fox chakra began to recede back in him as his breathing slowed down. They gazed into each other's eyes smiling. They cuddled up to each other and said, "I love you my Naruto-kun. And I love you my Hinata-chan," They seemed to fall asleep in each other's arms after celebrating their love.

* * *

The next morning the Hokage called the eleven ninja into her office telling them that it was urgent. When they all gathered into the office Tsunade gave them their duty. "A very important guest has come to Konoha to help with the preparations for the Getsueisoukon Festival and I need you all to be his body guards just in case enemy ninja decide to kidnap him and use him for their celebration. During the celebration we are more lenient with people coming in so I need you all to be on your toes. Konoha has a reputation to keep as the greatest land with the best festivals and we can't keep it if enemy nations take this so called festival genius. Is this understood?" asked Tsunade getting a nod from all the ninja. She then heard a knock at her door. "Ah that must be him. Come in," she said as the door opened to reveal a tall and rather slender man with dark blonde hair. "Hello my name is…Faust," said the man with a smile.

* * *

Translations: 

Getsueisoukon: Moon Scar

Anadori: Scorn

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Shadow Clone Jutsu

Rasengan: Spiraling Sphere

Chidori: One Thousand Birds

Rasengan Rendan: Rasengan Barrage

Kuso: Shit; Damn

Chidori Nagashi: Chidori Current

Konohagakure: Village Hidden in the Leaves

Otogakure: Village Hidden in the Sound

Hoshikousa: Star cross

Yuugao: Moon Flower

Isamashii: Brave

Most of you know most of these but hey just in case.

* * *

Wowwwwww that took a while to right. Well there you have the first chapter of The Night of Moon Scar. I redid the chapter because I felt like adding the scenes I was too lazy to write before and this is by far the longest chapter I have ever written. BTW I hoped you liked the lemon lol. This was my first more ninja like fic so please I'm open to all comments bad or good and I promise to update as soon as possible. So please give me your opinions it helps me become a better author. More Soon Laterz! 


End file.
